Unbreakable
by Ozlice101
Summary: Because some bonds are unbreakable. Sequel to "Axel and Roxas' Meeting", but both stories stand on their own.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

 **This is the story that comes after 'Axel and Roxas' Meeting.' Both stories stand on their own, but would kinda make more sense when read together. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Also, happy Akuroku day! Let's get this straight, I like them as brothers or father and son, and nothing else. I needed inspiration to finish this so I posted this on their day, so enjoy!**

"Roxas, time to wake up." Axel whispered as he shook his son's shoulder.

Said boy rolled over and whined, "Why?"

"You have to do recon with Demyx, remember?" He said, taping his temple with his trademark smirk.

"With that lazy bum? I might as well go by myself." Roxas groaned as he sat on his bed and started getting ready. Axel laughed at his remark and left the room to go get some breakfast.

A few minutes later Roxas walked into the kitchen where everyone else was already eating. He sat down in his seat and began to eat his serving of eggs and pancakes. "Thanks Zexion." The blond said to the cook.

"You're welcome." The bluenette said back.

"This is a lot better than when Vexen tried to cook and accidentally added poison. Xigbar still hasn't recovered from it." Demyx added into the conversation. Xigbar glared at him angrily, his eye twitching discretely.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah."

Soon after breakfast Roxas and Demyx were setting off for their mission, which was going to be at Agrabah. Before they could step through the dark corridor, however, Axel had stopped them. He pulled Roxas over to one of the couches in the grey room to speak with him.

"Roxas." He began. "I'm going to be off on a long mission at Castle Oblivion, and I won't be back for a few days. Until I come back I'm leaving Demyx in charge of you, got it memorized?"

The blond nodded in understanding. "Got it memorized."

Axel smiled and hugged his surrogate son. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Roxas replied, returning the hug.

"When I'm back we'll go get some sea salt ice cream." Axel promised as he pulled away, opening his own dark corridor.

"I'm holding you to that." Roxas said, causing the pyro to smile wider.

"See you later." The flurry of dancing flames said with a wave as he stepped through the dark corridor. Roxas waved as well before walking back over to Demyx, ready to get his own mission over with.

.o.O.o.

Several hours after Roxas had finished busting his back destroying all the heartless he could find he began to head to his and Axel's hangout, only to remember that he was still on a mission. Despite the realization he sat on top of the twilight town tower alone and ate some sea salt ice cream as he watched the sun set.

Afterwards he RTCed and immediately went to bed. Then the next morning he repeated the same pattern. Wake up, mission, ice cream, sleep. For the next week that was all he did, unable to wait for Axel's return.

Whenever Demyx could he checked on Roxas, making sure he was still doing okay; and he was. On the outside.

In his mind every morning he hoped that his father was back, only to be disappointed every time. He was beginning to wonder if Axel would ever come back. After a week he began to think the worst, and that's when Demyx finally noticed the boy's condition.

Conveniently, Roxas and Demyx has been chosen to do a mission together that day, recon in a new world called Halloween Town. That day when Roxas had reported for his mission, the blond was in complete disarray. His hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked as if he'd been crying.

As soon as they started their mission and were alone in new world Demyx pulled the boy into a hug. "He'll be back soon." Demyx promised, hoping to console the boy's worries.

"How are you so sure?" Roxas asked, his voice cracking into a million pieces.

Demyx smiled sadly. "Because he said he would. And Axel always keeps his word." That was true, especially to Roxas. No matter what the man said, he never went back on his word, and there would be no reason for him to change that now.

With his friend's reassurance Roxas made it through the mission, but decided to skip the ice cream in favor of sleeping. He was so tired he could fall asleep where he stood. He and Demyx RTCed, walking through the dark corridor to the grey room.

The first thing Roxas heard was footsteps. He looked up to see Axel running at him, a smile glued to his face. Roxas smiled as well as he was lifted into the air and swung around by his father.

"Hey buddy! How've ya been?" Axel asked as he put the boy back down and hugged him.

Returning the hug, Roxas answered, "I missed you so much! What took you so long?"

"Many setbacks." The pyro replied, ruffling Roxas' hair.

Suddenly both of them were tackle-hugged from behind by Demyx. "Don't forget Uncle Demyx!" He cried happily.

Axel headlocked him and gave him a noogie. "Did you take care of Roxas ya lazy bum?"

Demyx frowned. "If you thought I was that lazy why would you leave me in charge of him?"

"Better you than some of the other members. And you're technically his uncle." Axel said simply.

"True." The melodious nocturne mused.

Roxas took the slight pause in their conversation to butt in. "We need to go get some ice cream! You promised!"

Axel smirked, letting go of Demyx's head. "Okay, but Demyx is paying."

 **All done, yay, happy ending! Sorry if it feels a little rushed, but I wanted to finish for Akuroku day. Once again, I would like to stress the point that I think these two have a brotherly or father/son relationship, not a dating one. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and make sure to review and check out some of my other stories! Keep checking or follow me to see all my coming stories!**


End file.
